You're So Sly! Meow!
by NoelLunox
Summary: Hermione want Harry to enter a costume competition by wearing cat costume but he doesn't want it. She keep force and force Harry to wear it no matter what. Not only her, everyone around him also suggesting that costume to him. Harry wonder why. Urgh, suck at summary. Anyway, read it if you want to know the full story. MUAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! So, to celebrate this special day, I make a Halloween's theme story just for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D**_

_**BETA READER : narcotine2**_

**You're ****S****o ****Sl****y! Meow!**

"No! Absolutely not!" Harry said and jumped up from the ruby red couch he had been sitting on while crossing his arms on his chest. He let out a heavy sigh. "Why in the world do I have to wear that hideous thing, Hermione?" he asked the brown-bushy haired girl sat on the couch, next to where he had been sitting. He sighed again.

"Come on, Harry. I want you to win this competition! Besides, the 'HIDEOUS thing', as you called it earlier, is just a cat fancy dress. What s wrong with that? It'll look good on you, trust me," Hermione said gently, trying hard to convince her dearest friend. "Yeah, mate. Why don't you just wear that fancy? It's kinda cute," said the ginger-head boy which sat on the single couch and grinned at Harry.

"If it's cute, then why don't you wear it yourself, Ron?" Harry turned his head and glared at the ginger. "It-It is just too embarrassing, 'Mione. They're going to laugh at me," he continued and stared at the dancing fire in the fireplace before he sat back in his seat. He covered his face with his hands, frustrated that his two best friends in the world were forcing him to wear a stupid cat costume for the stupid Halloween competition.

_*flashback*_

_"Attention everyone!" Professor McGonagall raised her feminine voice as the Great Hall was full with students enjoying their dinner meal and chattering with each other. After the fell of Dark magic, students of Hogwarts had become friendlier than before with other houses. Some of the Ravenclaws started sitting with the Gryffindors, some sat with the Hufflepuffs, and even with the Slytherins, though the Slytherin table was sinister than before, students having lost the feeling of superiority that many of their parents had given them and not yet regain their cheerful habits._

_"As all of you are already aware of, next week is Samhain's Day. Which is also known as Halloween Day in muggle world," Professor McGonagall continued as she had successfully gained all the students attention. "To celebrate the day, I and the other professors here have __organized__ a competition that can be played by all of you," she smiled when all the students roared and cheered with overjoy._

_"It's a fancy dress competition. Each of you will be voting for the best costume at the party that will be held on the Halloween night. ONE vote for ONE student," she said warningly and glared at every students that caught her attention._

_"Is there any prize for this game, professor?" someone from Gryffindor asked. Her eyes were fixed on Dean Thomas, the dark-skinned guy s__at__ next to Seamus Finnigan. Professor McGonagall smiled at him. "Well, of course there is a prize for this game, Mister Thomas," she answered. "Professor Flitwick," she called and turned toward the goblin-sized professor. "It is time to show our students what the prize is," she said and smiled at him._

_"Very well," Professor Flitwick said and jumped up from his oak chair. He walked to stand beside Professor McGonagall. Then, he took out his wand and cast a spell that none of the students knew. After a moment, there was bright golden-color dusting shimmering in front of the petite professor and a white-feather quill heaved in sight. Some students gaped, their mouth hanging open, and some made an awed voice when they saw the quill, while the remain expressed their confusion._

_"Does anyone care to tell us what is this?" Professor McGonagall ask and scanning around the Great Hall. "It's a quill, professor," answered some random student from Slytherin before the other students started laughing out loud and chuckling. "Mister Goyle, I have you in my office tomorrow morning," she said with her serious voice as she glared at the bulky Slytherin, Gregory Goyle._

_"It's Astrium quill, professor," all the laughing students stoped laughing and stared at Hermione Granger, the smartest student in Hogwarts. "It is the finest and very rare kind of quill that has ever been created in this world. The feather is a pure thing that come from a siren's wings, the beautiful-yet-dangerous creatures that enchant men with their music and voices. And the tip of the quill is made of black painite, which is the world's rarest mineral gemstone, and is then covered with silvery blood willingly given by unicorns," she explained, and smiled softly after she got a sign from Professor McGonagall to continue._

_All the students gave their best awe expression while staring at the outstanding quill. Then, Filch entered the Great Hall while pushing a trolley with a gigantic jack-o'lantern on it toward Professor McGonagall. "Thank you, Mister Filch," she said and smiled at the caretaker. She pointed her wand at the lantern and muttered some spell, and suddenly the lantern lit up with tangerine color._

_"This lantern will represent the voting box. The students will put the name of the student they chose in this lantern. The student that gets most votes will be announced as the winner," she stoped for a while. "And the winner also will carry one hundred points for his house," the Great Hall once again reverberate with disbelieving voices and Professor McGonagall just smiled and turned around to her seat._

_*flashback end*_

"Harry! Are you listening to me or not?" Hermione shook Harry's right arm repeatedly and gave him a confused look. Harry sighed. "Yes, Hermione. I am listening to your ridiculous idea," he grumbled. "Please, Harry. I just want you to have fun and enjoy the party. I'm worried about you. You always want to be alone and you have that sorrowful look on your face, even now, after Voldemort died," she said, concerned with her friend's behavior.

"Look, Hermione. I really appreciate that you worry about me that much and want to cheer me up, but I'm fine, really. I just want to be alone," he explained and emphasize the last word. "I guess so, but really Harry, if you have any problems, do tell us. You know we will always be there when you need someone, right?" she smiled and hugged him. Then, Ron hugged both of them and the Golden Trio laughed, as if back in their first year.

"Now, putting that aside. You still have to wear that costume and that's final," Hermione said, pointing her slender finger at Harry."No, Hermione. I don't want to and that's the final decision. Find someone else to wear that costume, end of the story. Anyway, I'm tired, so goodnight," Harry said and started climbing the stairs to his room.

"Just let him go, 'Mione," Ron said after Harry was off from their sights. He hugged his girlfriend from behind and smiled brightly at her but she shoved him away softly. "No," she said. Ron sighed and tried to think about something to make his stubborn lover to surrender and stop wanting Harry to wear the cat costume. "Well. He might want to wear it of you give him a warrior costume or something that looks manlier," he said, rubbing both her arms gently from behind.

Hermione turned to face Ron and snickered. "If he doesn't want to wear it, I will make him, no matter what the consequences. That's my promise," she said slowly and grined widely. Ron gulped. "I don't like you expression right now, Hermione. It looks devilish," he said, slightly flinching when she gazed at him before she smirked and walked to the stairs to go to her room.

"Harry, mate. You just made a big mistake," Ron muttered to no one.

_**+Muehehe~ Stay tuned for the next chapter! Meowww~ =3 BROFIST! (m)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I re-updated this chapter because the last one was a raw one without any grammar correction. So, enjoy reading it guys! :DD**_

_**BETA READER : narcotine2 :)**_

"Wow!" Harry jerked back, shocked when he nearly bumped into someone standing in his way, which caused him to fall down on the dirty floor. "Oh my, are you okay, Harry?" a very feminine voice asked him and someone offered him a hand. He looked up and saw the two girls he had been dating not so long before. One was an Asian girl with long, shiny dark hair and eyes, and freckles on her nose. She was about a head shorter than Harry, it was Cho Chang, and the other one, who had also long hair (although hers were red) and has gorgeous bright brown eyes, was Ginny Weasley.

He grinned at the two and reached out to take Cho's offering hand. "That's okay," he said when he was on both his feet and looked at the girls. "We're very sorry, Harry," Ginny said apologetically. "Were you heading to Great Hall, Harry? Then, let's go together," Cho offered with a smile.

"I heard your costume will be a cat one, Harry. Is that true?" Ginny asked suddenly when the three of them were having their breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Harry, who was eating his cereal stopped abruptly at the question and looked up with widened eyes to Ginny. "How- It is Hermione isn't it?" Harry asked with a disdainful look.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders while Cho gave him a smile. "What is it that that woman told you?" Harry asked while placing the spoon on the side of his bowl. He did not have appetite anymore to eat anything else after the shot of the question. "We don't know the news from her. It has been THE talk all over the hallways this morning, about how cute you will look in cat costume and they will be voting for you and some other stuff similar to that," Ginny explained bluntly, not caring how red Harry's face was by this time.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Wear. That. Shit.," Harry said murderously and continued eating his cereals. "Aww, Harry. Don't you want to win the contest? You'll get a legendary quill, you know! Besides, the dress is not that bad," Ginny tried to persuade him with puppy eyes.

Before Harry could open his mouth to protest, a hand had tightened on his shoulder and his emerald eyes widened as he turned to look whose hand that was. "Zabini," he stated. The dark-skinned guy just grinned at the Golden Boy, which showed his perfect teeth. "What are you doing?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Morning to you too, Harry," Blaise Zabini greeted him before turning to the two girls in front of him. "So, how's your day today, Harry?" he asked when he got no response from his ex-nemesis. Harry raised an eyebrow to Blaise as if the Slytherin had just lost his mind. "What do you want, Zabini?" he asked, not playing any games with his classmate, who was also his enemy, he thought.

"Is it wrong for me to try being friend with you, Harry?"

"No it is not, Zabini. Did you lose a kind of bet or something like that?" he asked, not even looking at the boy beside him.

Before Blaise could say anything, Cho interrupted,"Harry, there's nothing wrong if Zabini wants to be friend with you, right?" she smiled soothingly at the Golden Boy and placed her hand on his. Harry sighed heavily then nodded reluctantly before he continued to shove the spoon full of cereals in his mouth.

"So, Harry, I heard you're going to wear a cat costume tomorrow night," Harry choked and coughed his cereals until his tears were running down on his slightly pink cheeks. Blaise, who was now panicked, tried to soothe Harry by rubbing his back and swiftly gave water in a golden goblet to his new friend.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Cho asked in a worried way after his coughs became softer. Harry looked at Cho and nodded, then glared at Blaise which was the cause of his shock. "You are all lucky that Hermione is not here right now, Harry. Or else you would have been nagged by her all day," Ginny said and smirked when Harry turned the glare to her.

"You scared the hell outta me, man!" Blaise said, still rubbing Harry's back.

Harry huffed angrily and roughly pushed Blaise's hand away from his back. Blaise just grinned and shamelessly took a bite of toasty bread from Cho's plate. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the action and shook his head while Cho and Ginny just smiled at the Slytherin. "I guess you heard that from those gossip girls too, huh?" Harry asked, still not looking at Blaise. He knew hewas aware that the question was aimed at him.

"Nahh, I know it from someone else," he said while eating his bread.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Ahh... The Gryffindor and its curiosity," Blaise replied playfully and laughed when Harry shot him a glance. "Don't you ever feel tired glaring at people like that? It does not intimidate anyone, Harry. Your glare just is only making more and more people drooling over your cute face, man." People around them laughed as they heard what Blaise had just said, so did Ginny and Cho which made Harry's face hot with embarrassment. Harry jumped up from his seat angrily and walked off from the table, exiting the Great Hall.

"Blaise, that's not according to the plan," someone behind him said with a stern voice. He turned around and saw Terry Boot from Ravenclaw crossing his arms on his chest and raising an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, Blaise. If Granger ever know about this, you will get into trouble," Susan Bones stated, not far away from where they were standing, agreeing with Terry.

"That's alright, you guys. It's fun to sometime tease that Golden Boy," Ginny said while allowing an evil grin to curl on her lips. "But, it was too much. Poor Harry," Susan said sympathetically.

"Nahh, don't worry. It's not like Hermione is the the mastermind behind all these things," Blaise said while he smirked and glanced at Susan. All of the student near them gaped in shock except Ginny and Cho who were only smiling at Blaise. "She- She's not?!" Terry asked, not believing. As far as he knew, Hermione was the one who ordered all the students to plead Harry to wear some unmanly cat costume and to tease him a little or challenge him."Then, who is it?" Susan asked when Blaise shook his head lightly.

Everyone came near Blaise with curious eyes, wondering who was the mastermind of the plan of getting Harry to wear that costume. Blaise just gave them a smirk. "That's a secret," Ginny answered them and chuckled devilishly, which made them all quiver a bit.

_**+Hope you guys really enjoyed reading it! Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome! BROFIST~ (m)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, hey~ Hahaha. So, I don't have much crap to blather about just wanna say hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. :DD**_

_**BETA READER : narcotine2 *dance happily* xD**_

Ahh, the midnight walk, the calmest thing that ever happened in Harry's life. Peaceful and quiet. No one around to ask him or force him to wear that ridiculous costume. All this week he had been surrounded with his friends asking him about the cat costume and to his surprise, even the cocky Slytherins suggested him politely that he should wear it. He sighed as he thought about it, again and again.

"What is the word in "I don't want to wear that costume" that they don't understand?" he muttered in the silence and slumped his shoulders as he sighed again. "I'm going to hex Hermione for this."

He was walking around the hallways without the Marauder's map, as he already knew mostly all of the place in Hogwarts. Then, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower and climbed it. He hummed a Muggle song before he reached for the old wooden door to open it, and he entered.

He stopped abruptly and his already big emerald eyes widened as he saw that someone was already standing at the front ledge. Not some ordinary someone though, it was THE someone. Someone who had gorgeous white-blond hair that he combed nicely, someone that had piercing cold gray eyes that shone, amazingly stunning in the moonlight, someone that had a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features; and someone whose name was Draco Malfoy.

He could feel his heart pounding furiously and the heat rushed to his cheeks, turning them bright red with embarrassment. He suddenly thought about the secret affection he felt for this sexy Slytherin prefect. For god's sake, four years without no one ever knowing, even his two best friends, Ron and Hermione never guessed about it!

Harry fidgeted, wondering if he should go back to his dorm room or just stay there. It had been a while since he had last seen Malfoy. In fact, he had not seen this Slytherin this week, not any day, not even in the Great Hall, not even when there was such an occasion to tease him. He kinda missed this dragon, yes he called Draco Malfoy dragon, and his face became redder just as he realized that he had just admitted to himself that he missed Draco Malfoy.

"Stop fidgeting like someone sick, you are not, and come here, Potter," Draco said softly without even looking at the other boy. After a while, he turned back to look at Harry as the latter hadn't make any move, nor reacted to his comment, and saw Harry gasping his mouth, making enough space for ten flies to enter it. His eyes were wide with shock.

"If you're only there to stand still like a statue, feel free to leave," Draco said in an annoyed tone before he turned back to look at the outstanding midnight scenery. He smiled a little when he felt someone sitting down next to him slowly.

"So, err, what are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked to break the long eerie silence that had set between them. '_Stop beating so loud, stupid heart_!' he thought to himself.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line, Potter?" Draco glanced at the corner of his eyes. He smirked as the smaller boy, the Golden Boy like they called him, tilted his head, looking quite confused. "You're really cute when you make that idiotic face, Potter," Draco could clearly see Harry blushing while he turned his face away from Draco. "I am a prefect. I'm allowed to wander around in the school past curfew hours, Potter." Harry tsked. "Don't be so cocky, Mister Prefect," he huffed.

Draco chuckled but stopped when Harry stared at him with an expression of awe. "What are you staring at, scar-head?" he sneered. Harry blinked rapidly and then pinched his cheeks. "I'm not dreaming," he mumbled; then he stared again at the Slytherin and smiled sweetly, which caused the latter to blush slightly. "You're creeping me out, Potter. What the hell is happening to you?" he snarled irritated.

"You've changed," Harry said, still smiling and looked up at the moon.

"Meaning?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're being nice to me." The smile never fade from Harry's lips.

Silence lingered around them for a long time before Draco sighed heavily. "It would be better for you to go back to your room before I change my mind and put you in detention, Potter."

Harry looked at him. "Then, put me in detention," he said and stared back at the moon, humming happily. "It's nice to be here with you when you're finally acting civil like this," he continued as Draco didn't make any comment or mocked him. "I'm already used to it. The detention."

Draco sighed again. "I should be heading to my room, then." He stood up, picked up his mug of hot chocolate and turned to walk away but halted when he felt his wool blanket being tugged. He turned around to look at Harry who was holding his blanket.

"Sit here with me, please?"

"Why would I want to sit there with you?"

Harry stared hard at Draco and looked down at the floor before he let go of the blanket. "Okay," he muttered softly and then turned back to look at the scenery.

Draco clenched his jaw and sighed. He walked back to sit next to Harry and placed the mug beside him. Harry looked at him and smiled again. "I knew it. You really are being kind to me," he hummed. "Don't get your hope up, Potter."

"Harry."

"Huh?"

"'Called me Harry," Harry grinned.

Draco smirked."Being civil, huh?"

"Yup. So, Harry. Not Potter," he hummed again.

"Then, call me Draco."

Harry looked at him and smiled again. "Draco," Draco's heart skip a beat as his name escaped from those rose-bud colored thin lips. He quickly turned around from Harry.

"Are you going to the party, Draco?" he asked without looking at Draco. "Of course I will go to the party. I will not miss something that fun," he said and gave him an devilish smirk without noticing that Harry was looking at him. "Something fun?" Harry tilted his head. Draco shifted a little as the cold wind blew on his face. "Fun for me. But I don't think it is gonna be fun for you."

"What do you me-"

"I heard that you're going to wear a cat costume," Draco cut him, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Harry and smirked when he saw him huffing angrily.

"You heard about it too, huh?" he grumbled. "That Hermione...," he trailed off and ruffled his unruly hair before covering his face with both his palms.

"Is it really that bad?" Draco asked when he realized Harry had no intention to continue whatever he previously wanted to say. Harry sighed and hugged himself with his thin arms. "Actually I don't know how the costume looks," he said.

"Then, how do you-" Draco's words were cut off. "Just hearing its name makes it look like it was meant for a girl," Harry said while sighing and his shoulders slumped down as if he was carrying a huge and heavy burden on both his shoulders. "It doesn't matter how much the others tell me that I'm going to look fascinating in that costume or that Hermione is going to throw her wrath, I will never wear that thing. The end."

"Are you cold?" Draco asked suddenly, far away from the subject. Harry stared up at him with a questioning look and blushed a little when Draco smiled back at him. "Not really," he mumbled, so quietly that Draco barely heard it.

"Here," Draco handed him the mug that was still full with hot chocolate to Harry. "This will warm you up," he added. Harry took it with delight and took a sip. "It's delicious," he said and wrapped both his palms around the mug before taking another sip.

"Where have you been all this week, Draco?" Harry asked softly when he remembered that he had never seen the Slytherin during all this week. Not even once until now. He tightened his grip around the mug, worried that he might get an answer that could hurt him, and clenched his jaw when the thought about Draco with some random girl in his bed, naked. However, he waited patiently and still for Draco to answer. "I have been busy brewing some complex potion," Draco answered after a minute of silence.

"Is that so...," Harry sighed with relief as it was nothing like what he had thought Draco would have done. He chuckled when he thought that he had affection for Draco Malfoy, the boy who used to be his nemesis. The guy who always made his blood boil with his annoying attitude. What is he? A masochist? He chuckled again.

"What are you laughing for, you dimwit? It's irritating," Draco asked, clearly irritated with Harry's quick change of emotion. Harry, who was still chuckling just took a few sips of the hot chocolate. "It's nothing. I was just thinking that I didn't saw you all week because you were in bed with some random girl, but instead you were brewing complex potion in the dungeon. You're a nerd after all, eh Draco?" he teased him with a huge grin on his face.

"What if I tell you that I lied about brewing potion and that what you were thinking hit right on the nail?" Draco asked.

Harry halted his laughter and nervousness crept on him. '_It's true after all,_' he thought to himself and smiled bitterly. "Well, that's no shocking news," he laughed nervously, not daring to look at Draco. Then, he heard a faint chuckle and quickly looked back at Draco who covered his mouth with his pale hand. "You're really fun to tease, Harry," Draco said and smirked at the boy beside him. "I'm just joking and you took it so seriously."

Harry glared at him and huffed angrily. "You idiot," he growled. But, inside his heart, he was relieved that he was just teasing and that it was not true. He smiled a bit, making sure that Draco didn't noticed it.

"So...," Draco trailed off to catch Harry's attention and succeeding when Harry turned to look at him. "Are you going to the party or not?" he asked. Harry sighed. Once again he felt the heavy burden on his shoulders. "If you're not going then I also will not go," Draco continued when there was no sign that Harry was going to answer. Harry looked at Draco questioningly. "Well, if my new friend doesn't want to attend the party whereas it is held for people to be happy after the war, then I'm due to stay here and hang out with him or he will be brooding all by himself."

Harry glared at him for a moment before he sighed in sign of surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll go," he said lifelessly. "But I won't wear some girly fancy dress like that cat costume. A black knight sounds good instead," he added and grinned at the idea of black knight costume.

"Promise?" Draco asked.

"Promise," Harry said and smiled back at Draco.

"Now, let's go. It already two in the morning. It overpasses my prefect curfew hour," Draco said while looking at his silvery watch and standing up. Harry followed and they started walking together before they parted away.

"See you tomorrow night, Draco," Harry greeted him. He handed him back the mug that still contained some of the hot chocolate but it was pushed back in his hands. "It's all yours," Draco said with a smirk that Harry couldn't interpret on the moment, but he just threw the thought away and nodded before he turned and started making his way back to his dorm.

Draco who stood still where they had been standing, gave a very cunning smile and muttered, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow night, my sweet little kitten." Then he laughed evilly and started heading to his dorm.

**_+So, hope you guys did enjoyed it and if there's some opinion to speak, well, you cannot speak here just review okay. Hahaha (not funny at all -.-)._**

**_Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome, guys! BROFIST! (m)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorry for my lateness~ Anyway, here is the new fresh chapter from me and my beta reader. Hope you guys enjoy reading it! :DD**_

_**BETA READER : narcotine2 **_

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry shouted at his best friend as he shook the ginger's body vigorously until the latter opened his eyes, quite reluctantly. "What, Harry?" he said lazily and yawned. He closed his eyes to fall back into sleep but was shook again by Harry.

"What on earth do you want, mate? I want to sleep," he grumbled.

"Look at me!" Harry shouted in panic. Ron, who was still half-asleep, looked at Harry with one eye closed and the other one only barely open, showing his deep blue sea eye. "Are you going to wear pajamas as your costume tonight? Good choice," he said while he yawned again and closed his eyes back to sleep.

Harry huffed angrily while walking to his bed stand, and reached his wand. "_Aguamenti_," Harry muttered while pointing his wand toward Ron's head before a jet of clear, pure water shot out from its tip. Ron suddenly jumped from his bed with a scream, both shocked and wet. "What the hell, Ha-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he noticed that there was something wrong with his roommate aside from the anger written on his face.

"Ha-Harry, what are those things on your head?" Ron stuttered and pointed at Harry's messy hair. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing those things on his friend's hair.

"Those are cat ears, Ron," Harry answered, terribly annoyed. "And this too," he added as he turned around to show a black tail wiggling around from his back. Ron laughed out loud while clutching his stomach and rolling down on the floor.

"So, you decided to wear that costume after all, eh Harry?" Ron asked jokingly while he wiped his tears off. "But, why are you wearing those things so early in the morning, mate?" he asked again, not even waiting for Harry to answer the first question. He was really relieved that Harry had finally decided to wear the cat fancy dress or else he would have been listening to all of Hermione's deliriums and her evil plans again.

Harry sighed and clenched both his fists, holding back the anger that will soon burst out, any minute from now on. "These things are not props for that shitty costume, Ronald," he said murderously and glared at his friend. "These damn things are real. They stuck on my body," he continued after Ron gave him an idiotic expression as he didn't understand.

Ron's face paled and his eyes widened while his mouth went wide enough for a huge fist to fit in. "Yo-You mean...," he trailed off, too shocked for his brain to work. Harry huffed angrily and pulled on one of the cat ears pointing out from his hair with his right hand while he pulled at the tail with the other hand while staring hard at Ron.

"But, how?" Ron asked confused.

"I do not know," Harry muttered very slowly and stared down at the floor.

"Harry?" Ron called, worried about his friend. He knew that his friend was not someone who would tell him how he felt about something. But if he did, that would mean he had already made up his mind. But this time, his dear friend standing in front of him was being pushed way too far.

"I don't want to wear this costume,"his voice was hoarse and looked up at his friend.

Ron's face become even paler when he saw that Harry was on the verge of tears. 'Yup, we pushed him way too far this time,' he thought for himself. He came closer to his friend and rubbed Harry's arm, trying to soothe him.

"Err... I'm going to find Hermione, okay?" he said and went outside of their dorm when Harry nodded faintly.

After Ron left to find Hermione, Harry slumped down on the floor and watched his black tail dancing in the air in front of him. "Stop it, you stupid tail," he grumbled. How many times would he have to say that he didn't wanted to wear this thing? Why did people around him always pushed him, trying to make him do something that he did not wanted to? Why he was the only one who was that tolerant with everyone? He could feel his tears running down on his flushed cheeks and he wiped it with his sleeve roughly.

He sat still on the cold floor and didn't look at Ron and Hermione when they came back in the room ten minutes after Ron disappeared. His tail was still actively wiggling, dancing on the air while his ears were twitching when those two came in.

"Harry," Hermione softly called as she rushed towards Harry to hug him. "I'm sorry I pushed you too hard," Hermione said apologetically and tightened her grip.

"Why are you doing this,'Mione?" he asked, his voice still hoarse from the tears he had been holding back again. He was not going not show his weakness to his friend, especially a female one.

"Wha- It's not me, Harry. I was as shocked as Ron when he came in my room, banging the door open and telling me what had just happen," she explained, sympathy clearly showing on her face.

Harry stared at his dearest female friend, searching in her eyes if she was telling the truth. As far as he knew, Hermione was the one who forced him into this mess and after a moment he sighed. "Can you make these ears and tail disappear?" he asked desperately.

Hermione looked at him with sadness and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said after she heard Harry sigh heavily. "It's my fault. I'm truly sorry," she continued. Ron patted gently Hermione's back, trying to soothe his worried girlfriend.

Harry smiled warily, also trying to soothe his dear friend. "That's okay, 'Mione. Don't worry about it, okay?" he grinned, which made both his favorite friends sigh in unison, relieved.

Hermione jumped up suddenly, clapped her hands and looked down at Harry with her eyes twinkling like Professor Dumbledore's used to when he had a brilliant idea. But when Hermione had those eyes, it was often that she had a bad idea concerning Harry and he gulped his saliva down his throat when she smiled sweetly at him, making him shiver a bit.

"Harry, don't you think that you should wear my idea of your costume?" she said, the smile still showing on her face. Harry knew this would come, no matter what was his condition now, and his mind was working hard trying to find an idea to avoid that situation. He would not wear that thing. "Err, I want to be Professor Dumbledore?" he said, more like a question and he shrugged his shoulder and smiled in a goofy way at Hermione. A snort came from Ron but it was cut short quickly when she glanced sharply at him.

"You sit down," she commanded Ron while pointing at the spot beside Harry. Ron immediately went to the spot that she was pointing at without wasting any time. After Ron had sit next to Harry, Hermione walked back and forth in front of them like a captain in military. Then, she stopped and sighed.

She crouched in front of Harry and looked at him, seeming quite desperate. "Why do you protest so much with my idea, Harry?" she asked. Now, it was Harry's turn to sigh, "'Mione, how many times do I have to tell you that this costume is meant for a girl?! It's not for a boy," he replied.

"How do you know it's only for a girl when you've never seen it?" she raised an eyebrow at him. Harry blinked his eyes and was lost in his thought for a moment before he shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. It's sounds like what a girl wanna wear," he mumbled while fidgeting.

"See! You judged something without even wanting to take a look at it."

"Then, I'm not going to the party. Problem solved," he said while he crossed his arms on his chest. He might look brave outside but inside he was trembling that she would explode at any moment.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to say something, Ron cut her off, "You made a promise to go to the party, right?" Harry turned his head swiftly to look at Ron, who gave him a cunning grin. "Ho-" Harry didn't finish his words when something came into his mind and his eyes narrowed. "Are you spying on me last night?" Ron snorted and laughed while he held Harry's shoulder.

"You made my morning, Harry," he said, still laughing, but he stopped when he noticed that Hermione was narrowing her eyes at him too. "You muttered something about a promise you made to someone to go to the party while you were sleeping," he said while scratching the back of his head. Hermione swiftly turned her head to look at a blushing Harry and smirked evilly at him.

"I-I...," he stuttered nervously and tried to hide his embarrassment.

Hermione chuckled maniacally and gripped both Harry's shoulders. The twinkle of her honey brown eyes became even more twinkling than they had been before. "You have to go, Harry," she said, her evil side taking control. Ron gulped when he saw how devilish his girlfriend had became and flinched when Hermione glanced at him. "Is there anything else you heard apart from that, dear?" she asked sweetly. Ron shook his head vigorously.

"Harry, we made a promise, we are not meant to break it, right? You're the one who told that to us when we tried to stop you from meeting Voldermort by yourself, and you said you already made a promise to him **(A/N:just random idea to fit the bill)** ," she smiled at the boy. She knew she had win when Harry sighed and nodded slowly.

She stood up and grinned widely at the two boys beside her. "Now, I'm going to take the costume and have you try it, okay?" she said and started to walk towards the door. "How are you surviving with her, Ron?" Harry whispered quietly when she was out of earshot. He only got a shrug from Ron. "Love is blind, Harry. Very, very blind," Ron whispered back.

They both flinched when Hermione turned back and gave them a sharp glance, but she smiled quickly and walked to Ron, reaching out her hand to him. "Let's go together, shall we?" Ron jumped up from where he was previously sitting and took the offering hand. They walked off together, leaving Harry alone in the room.

After they felt they were far enough from the room, Ron hugged her and smiled. "You could be a wonderful actress, love," he praised her as he kissed her cheek. Hermione chuckled and wrapped her hands around his neck. She stared at the guy she was in love with. "Well, I thought we were going to lose but you were so smart to make up about the promise," she said.

"Thank God we really spied on them, eh?" Ron said, remembering that he and Hermione had been spying on the Golden Boy and the Ice Prince last night. They both chuckled and stared at each other before the kissed passionately. They broke apart after a while to take in some air to breath and she smiled.

"Now, the show will begin."

_**+So, hope you guys did enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome, guys! BROFIST~ (m)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, heyyyyy~~~~ Sorry for the lateness. Anywaaaayyyy~ here is the latest chapter. Hope you guys like it! :D**_

Hermione was now hitting the door for god-only-knows-how-many-times, furious clearly drew on her angelic face. Ron and his little sister, along with Cho, just stood up behind her, worried that she might threw her wrath at the poor door, or at the cause of said anger, Harry Potter.

"Come out now, Harry! Or so help me!" she yelled while her hand was actively hitting the door. Ginny poked her brother's arm and silently mouthed him '_Do something_,'. Ron gulped with nervousness. He was anxious that Hermione might snap at him instead of Harry. No one ever wanted to see Hermione Granger to burst with anger. Not even a Slytherin would dare to make fun on her after the news that she had punched Draco Malfoy on the face in their third year had spread. Well, except someone who was now too brave or stupid to make her burst like this.

"Er, 'Mione, my dear," Ron called her nervously while he touched her shoulder lightly. Instead of answering her love mate, she gave him a sharp glance that made the three of them turn into stone. "Nothing!" Ron said quickly.

"You better come out now, Harry Potter!" she yelled again. She had already tried to reverse the the spell on the locked door but to no avail as Harry must have used some delicate and complex spell to seal it.

"No, I won't! I tell you for the fourth time, this costume is ridiculous! I'd rather die here, starving, than go to the party where people will just laugh at me," Harry yelled back from inside his room. They had been like that for almost half an hour and the party had already begun.

Hermione grumbled, too low for her three friends to hear it and rolled her eyes before sighing heavily. She leaned on the wooden door and covered her face with both her hands. "What are we going to do now?" she asked, likely to herself.

"Maybe we should tell him about this, 'Mione," Cho said, trying to comfort her bushy-haired friend and smiled at how stunning this girl was. Hermione was wearing a huntress fancy dress; the dress was made of shiny smooth gold that had small creamy leaves at the line of her chest and at the end of the dress, both her wrists were also wrapped with shiny golden leaves and she had a sword on her hip. Her shoes also were very unique as they were made of cream-colored leaves. Her costume really made her out-stand anyone standing beside her as its was shiny as to make her even more breathtaking.

Hermione stared into the space and smiled wickedly. She cleared her throat and said in front of the door, while crossing her arms on her chest," Harry, earlier this evening I met Malfoy." Silence fell on the other side. Hermione knew she had caught Harry's attention and smirked. "Don't you want to know what we're talking about? It's kinda interesting," she continued, trying to bait the cat out of the room.

"Nice try, 'Mione! But, I'm not that stupid to be tricked by you," Harry growled.

"This is not a trick and I really did met him. But, of course it was by coincidence," she shrugged her shoulders, knowing she told only half the truth. "I'm very surprised he was being polite and nice with me whereas he was always the one that hates Muggle not three days ago, and asked me about you."

Silence lasted for awhile. "Wha-What are you two talking about?" Harry stuttered nervously.

Ron and Ginny were already dancing their victory and Cho smiled, relieved while Hermione grinned that the cat had taken the bait. "Well, he asked me if you truly will be going to the party because he knew you were troubled about the cat costume and he also said that he really hoped that you would be there, as you two already made a promise," she answered.

Hermione heard a faint sigh from inside the room. "You could never know how thrilled he was when he told me about you and him been friends, and not going to be enemies anymore, and how you two were going to have a great time at the party, though he tried hard not to show his thrill but I could see it crystal clear," she explained and swung her wand in the air in front of Ron and wrote '_You hate Malfoy, remember?_' and glanced at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you met him, 'Mione? I'm going to hex him if he hurts you," Ron growled loud enough for Harry to hear it, pretending that he was very upset that his girlfriend had met his worst enemy without telling him first. Ginny and Cho clamped their mouth respectively, holding back their laughter.

"Don't worry, dear. He has not even sneered at me like he used to, he just came to me and asked me about Harry, that's all. He has changed," Hermione smiled, remembering something about the Slytherin's Ice Prince.

"Di- Did he really asked that to you?" came a shy voice from inside, still doubting his friends.

"I don't want to waste my time telling you lies, Harry. Besides, I think you also knew Malfoy has changed, am I right?"

After a few minutes had pass with silence from both sides, they heard the sound of the door unlocking, which made the four teenagers jump in triumph silently. Hermione turned the doorknob slowly. She peeked inside and saw Harry on his bed, covered from head to toe with his red wool blanket.

"It's too embarrassing, 'Mione," Harry mumbled as he looked at Hermione with his big puppy eyes, still hoping that she would be softened and just agree to whatever he wanted to wear.

But he knew he had fail when Hermione smiled at him and stretched her hand in front of him and said, "Why don't you give me this blanket before I lose my mind, Harry?" he quivered and gulped, fear creeping inside him. However, he refused to let this scary woman win over him so he clutched his blanket even tighter and shook his head vigorously. "No!" he shouted, sounding more like a small children who doesn't want to obey his mother.

Hermione sighed heavily and sat down on the bed next to Harry. She patted his shoulder softly. "Harry, can you please not be so stubborn like this? Why can't you just agree with it and have some fun. How could they laugh or make fun of you when they will be too stunned to say a word when they saw how cute you are?" she asked, her voice clearly sad.

He looked at her sorrowful face. It had been a while since he had last seen that kind of face, especially on her, since the War had ended. And now... Now he had made one of his best friends in the world, who had tried so hard to make him happy, to make him enjoy every little bit of his life, she had sad just because of his stubbornness. Why couldn't he just surrender and try to make them happy back? He thought the question over and over again.

He patted her hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at her. "Okay, you won," he said at last. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she hugged him tightly. "Aww, Harry!" the others were cheering with joy, happy that their Golden Boy had surrendered at last, and they all joined the hug.

"Now, why don't you get off from the bed and stand over there?" Hermione said after they let go of Harry and pointed at the place beside the night stand. Harry hesitated and fidgeted some more before he glanced over at his friends who were patiently waiting for him to show them how the costume looked on him. He jumped up from the bed and walked to where Hermione had pointed at.

"Now, how about you give me your blanket, mate?" Ron asked and stretched out his hand for Harry to hand him the blanket, smiling. Harry bit his lower lip and fidgeted nervously while his grip tightened on the blanket. He didn't want to give his blanket for it covered his whole body, but he knew he had to if he wanted his friends to be as happy as he wanted them to be. After a few minutes of thoughts, Harry stared down at the floor, never once looking at his friends' reaction and slowly, very slowly, uncovered his body and handed the blanket to Ron.

No word came out from their mouth. He was too scared to look at them but he needed to know what was their expression. Once again he battled in his mind to decide whether he should to take a look at their expression or just wait for them to say a word, any word.

Before he decided which was the best option, Ginny said, "Wow," it was very quiet but Harry managed to hear it. He shot up his head and he saw his friends were shocked, with wide eyes and mouth gaping, in awe while scanning all over him.

"You look awesome, Harry!" Ginny squealed, promptly followed by Cho.

Ron was still too shocked to say a word and Hermione grinned widely and giggled. She was thinking that someone would be very thrilled when that someone saw what she was facing. Harry was wearing a bright red choker with a golden bell on it and a pitch black tank top that was covered with fur and showed his stomach while the bottom was only a short, also black and covered with fur all over, that mostly exposed his two skinny-yet-sexy fair legs, and his feet were covered with boots, also covered with black fur. And last but not least, both his wrists were wrapped with black furry wristbands. To make it simple, he looked so sexy for a guy, and deep down in her heart, she knew he was way sexier than any girls in any other world that would have love to wear this fancy dress.

Harry blushed when he noticed Hermione was staring at him for longer and he cleared his throat nervously. Hermione blinked her eyes, came back to reality, and smiled at him. "You're really stunning in that outfit, Harry. I really doubt that people will laugh at you," she said soothingly.

"Yeah, Harry," Ron said, recovering from the shock. "You don't have to worry about them laughing at you or making fun of how you look in this costume because they will be too busy with jealousy, especially girls, because wow! You... Mate, look so marvelous!" he continued, still awed by how spectacular his friend looked in that outfit. It had never crossed his mind that Harry would look so great in that costume. '_Man, both Hermione and that person really are geniuses!_' he thought to himself.

"Let's go now. We already are twenty minutes late for the party," Cho said and grabbed Ginny's hand. They walked while humming merrily and Hermione turned to Harry.

"Let's go, Harry," she said gently and smiled at him. Ron went to her and wrapped his hand around Hermione's waist, looking at Harry. "Shall we go now?"

Harry took a deep breathe and nodded. "Yeah, we shall go now." The three of them exited the room and headed to the Great Hall, where the party was held.

_**+Sooooooooo, how was it? Was it good? Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Stay tuned for the final chapter and stay awesome! BROFIST~ (m)**_

_**P.S.: About the last chapter, I might update it a bit late because, God! The doctor, who has been hired by my dad to take care of my wounds and my broken leg, kinda pain in the ass and nagged me to rest and he even threat to take my laptop and my parents allowed it. What the hell~ -'- **_

_**So, I just hope you guys stay patient with the lateness. *After my leg was fully healed, I'm going to kick that doc's ass* MUAHAHAHAHA~**_

_**P.S.S.: I just read the reviews and saw that GUEST just wrote "Asshole". So, whoever you are, I'm so sorry if my story was not good enough or my story was disturbing. Try to leave your opinion or suggestion for me to correct it. Thank you. ;)**_


End file.
